Marshall Evans
Short Description A heroically-inclined Mechanic with an intense love of Ishra, science, collecting, and forging. He values honesty and is intrigued by ingenuity and stories of good deeds. Profile Marshall works to keep the legacy of his foster parents alive by living for the moment. Patterning himself as an amalgam of their ideals, he aspires to be a heroic inspiration and a pioneer in the field of prosthetics. To do this, he tirelessly studies what he can and can't do with various metals and madogear technology to improve the lives of others. Ever since he encountered the mysterious Shadow Chaser called Alias Dark, Marshall has been convinced that they're long lost Twin Brothers. Similar backgrounds further strengthen his case, especially their near exact appearances. This exact similarity brought him much strife, being accused of things he hadn't done. However, this also allowed him to literally bump into the woman who would turn his life around. Feeling as if it was a meeting of fate, Marshall and Ishra began to meet and visit each other often. Both have similarities and interests in complex systems of technology and magic. Both have a fondness of finding and hoarding items. But Ishra also shed more light on Alias and who he was. With a new perspective, Marshall struggles to come to grips with how to deal with his Brother. But the most important was his growing bond with Ishra, bolstered by his admitting his love for her. Later on, he would move in with Ishra and consumate their love. This would lead him into conflict with one of Ishra's housemates, the Rainbow Harpy. In addition, his own issues with his nemesis, Maxima Mendes, threatening Ishra keeps him on edge. Still unfaltered, Ishra's fondness of him eventually led to her pregnancy. Some time afterward, he finally proposed to her with a special ring he forged for her to represent their figurative and literal fusion of magic and machine. Marshall and Ishra now celebrate the birth of their daughter, Maishra Evans. Personality Incredibly curious, Marshall travels all over to conduct experiments that have benefits on mankind. A merchant at his core, he can be very shrewd and cunning when it comes to money. However, he is still incredibly good natured and charitable. His personality can shift to something bolder when he is clad in the Madogear, something Ishra tends to like. He becomes aggressive when it comes to Alias, wanting him to answer for his crimes but feeling sympathy for his mental state. He strives to be the yin to Alias's yang. Trivia Marshall is a cyborg, his body filled with complex technology to regulate his health issues. As such, portions of his physical and mental prowess are enhanced. He gained a photographic memory akin to a computer that allows him to remember details and mimic actions, even down to hand movements. Like a computer, he can also put himself into a "sleep mode". One curious detail about himself is that he cannot feel or manipulate magic, by any means. If struck with a fire magic attack, for example, he will only feel his body reacting to pain instead of the attack's heat. Category:Mechanic Category:3rd Class Category:Mechanic/Genetic Category:Male Category:NPC